1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating method for a design system associated with prestressed concrete cylinder pipe (PCCP) using a graphic user interface (GUI), and more particularly to an operating method for a design system associated with PCCP using GUI, which is capable of carrying out a variety of operations such as operations for the design of embedded-cylinder pipes (ECP), lined-cylinder pipes (LCP), and fittings, computer-aided drawing (CAD) interfaces, operations for quantity calculation, operations for inquiry to a Database, and operations for a demo presentation, in a GUI environment allowing for the easy use of the design system by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, PCCP is manufactured by wrapping a high-tension steel wire around the periphery of a core pipe made of concrete and a steel cylinder in a tightly stretched state. In such a PCCP, the wire serves to apply compressive stress to the concrete pipe body in a circumferential direction, thereby absorbing hoop tension generated in the concrete pipe body due to a pressure internally or externally applied to the concrete pipe body. Thus, PCCP is used in applications requiring a sufficient strength capable of withstanding a very high pressure. Such PCCP is classified into an ECP having a configuration, in which the steel cylinder is contained within the core, and an LCP having a configuration in which the cylinder forms the outer element of the core.
Meanwhile, fittings are used in applications, in which a divergence or convergence of a flow of fluid in a pipeline is required, or applications in which fluid should flow from a large-diameter pipe to a small-diameter pipe.
Theoretical design processes for PCCP or fittings are complex. To this end, design systems for such design processes have been proposed which simplify those design processes in a computerized manner. However, it is difficult to use such a computerized design system unless users have sufficient knowledge of input and output data associated with the system. Furthermore, since such a design system is configured to process tasks, given thereto, in an independent manner, respectively, it is also difficult for users to carry out a task, requiring integrated data, such as an adjustment of computed data, CAD operation, or quantity calculation. Furthermore, this system requires excessive amounts of time and labor in computing data used for required tasks.